Love that Lasts
by mikan-no-kimi
Summary: "Don't expect me to save you" Natsume said as tears ran down his cheeks. "Please be there. If you still love me, then please be there." Mikan pleaded. EDITED. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Love that lasts

Mikan ran to her and Natsume's meeting place. Mikan met him yesterday but it felt like… forever. Mikan ran through Alice Town's streets. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when someone grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Mikan, Why won't you listen to me!" Blue eyes stared at her brown eyes.

"Ruka-pyon, I really don't have time…"

"You can't be with him, you know that and besides do you know that he is…"

Mikan noticed crimson eyes staring at her and shook her hand of Ruka's touch and said impatiently

"Some other time, He's here." Mikan said and ran toward the boy "Natsume!" She shouted. Ruka stood alone in middle of street looking agonized and didn't know what to do anymore. He knew that she would get hurt and it could possibly lead to her death. If her secret was to be discovered.

Mikan looked at Natsume who glared at Ruka and asked "Who is he?"

Mikan innocently answered and didn't notice the glimpse of jealously in Natsume's eyes. "Who… you mean Ruka-pyon. Natsume rolled his eyes "Who else you idiot." Mikan pouted "Hey, I'm not an idiot. Ruka-pyon is my childhood friend." Natsume just turned around and walked toward their tree, Sakura tree. "Natsume wait up!"

At the Sakura tree

Natsume was laying down and was sleeping. His head rested on Mikan's lap and she on the other hand was looking at the sky. The clear and blue sky. Then she said out of blue " **Something bad is going to happen**" The clock tower hit 4 o*clock. Mikan stared at the clock tower and sighed and woke Natsume up. "I have to go now, Natsume"

"Hn" he answered. Mikan and Natsume stood up and Mikan stared at the city wall. "**Soon**" she muttered. "I'm leaving you behind." Natsume said and Mikan ran toward him and walked beside him.. When they reached the city. Mikan and Natsume went to different directions.

Walking toward the castle Natsume sensed that something was wrong. One of the castle's guard came "Prince, his majesty wants to see you." Natsume nodded and went to the throne hall. Everyone was busy and Natsume saw all the war captains.. "Natsume" he heard someone shouting. Natsume walked toward the voice. "Tsubasa, what's going on?" Natsume was confused even though he didn't show it. "I thought that you were the genius one, it's war."

"How is that possible"

"Kuonji has declared a war against us, the spy informed us today." Someone said behind them.  
"Father" Tsubasa said. The king stood next to Natsume.

"The war will be next week. Kuonji has always wanted this land the Hyyuga Kingdom." After the King explained everything personally to Natsume and they discussed about the strategies. He decided "Natsume and Tsubasa. You will fight."

Mikan peacefully walked home where she knew Ruka and Serina were waiting for her.  
"Mikan you're late..." Suddenly Serina stood straight and Ruka helped her to sit down on the green couch. Mikan was concerned and sat down and waited. Finally Serina's vision ended  
"Next week there is going to a war"

"Who is going to attack?" Ruka asked

"Kuonji" She answered and everyone went quiet.

"I'm going to my room" Mikan said and left.

After Mikan left Serina looked at Ruka and said with calm voice

"The war isn't going to be the only thing that will happen" She whispered "Someone will die and we have to stop it."

Ruka looked at her and said "It's a war and many people are going to lose their lives " He closed his eyes and leaned on his chair

"Who"

"Mikan" Ruka's eyes opened widely.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**A Love that lasts chapter 2 by mikan-no-kimi**

Chapter 2

The whole town was preparing for the war. Young men were saying goodbyes to their families. Natsume also wanted to see Mikan but he couldn't find her anywhere. He wanted to say to her to wait for him if she wanted and the other reason was just to see her.

On the other hand Mikan was locked inside her room and she desperately tried to get out. She shared same thoughts as Natsume: Wanting to see each other. She knew that Natsume was looking for her but Natsume didn't know where she was living.

"LET ME OUT! I HAVE TO SEE NATSUME!" Mikan shouted.

"Ruka-pyon, please!" Ruka was weak when Mikan asked something for her but this time he wasn't going to do what she wanted her to do.

"You must stay there or else they are going to find you"

"I don't care if Kuonji finds me! You have to let me out!" Mikan pleaded.  
"I had a vision. You know that I have all the alices and that's why I'm targeted. Because of me Natsume is going to die! Please let me out!"

Ruka whispered enough for Mikan to hear" If I let you go, you will die. Knowing that and you still want to leave." Mikan slightly smiled.

"I have all the alices, Ruka-pyon, even hearing alice…" Mikan paused "I heard everything you spoke with Serina"

"And you still want to go…?"

"Yes…"

"Leaving me" He whispered.

Ruka opened slowly the door and Mikan was standing with red puffy eyes.

"I'm never leaving you… I'm always with you.. in your heart" Mikan cupped his cheek on her hand.

"Leave, before I change my mind" Mikan ran downstairs down and Ruka followed her. Just before opening the door Mikan turned and looked at Ruka "I'm sorry and Thank you!" She showed her smile to Ruka which made Ruka to cry. Ruka covered his face and fell own on the floor. Crying.

Natsume and all the soldiers were fighting. The sight was horrible. Human were killed every minute and all because of someone. People that didn't even know what they were fighting for. Just protecting what is important for them. Natsume was fighting to protect his kingdom and to keep his people safe and to protect Mikan.

"Prince! We are losing. You have to escape!" He heard one of the soldiers yelling.

"I can't" Natsume answered as slaying another enemy.

"You have.." The soldier couldn't even finish what he was saying when suddenly from the top of the hill there was shining bright light and enemy retreaded . Everyone watched as the light lost its light.

"A witch" someone shouted.

Natsume looked at the "witch" and he couldn't believe what he saw.

The witch was Mikan.

After Mikan stopped the war Hyuuga soldiers came and grabbed her and dragged her with fear. They threw her to dungeon and left her alone there with the guard. She knew that this would have happened and she also knew that he would soon come to her. So she sat down and waited for her punishment and for him.

He opened his eyes slowly and remembered everything that had happened.

Mikan, a witch.

He couldn't believe it. He had to see her and ask her. He got out of his bead and was about to open the door when his father opened it.

"Natsume, where are you heading?"

"I must go and see Mi… The witch where is she?"

"Why? She's in the dungeon and she will be burned at the stake tomorrow."

His crimson eyes widened open and he quickly left the room without saying anything. He ran all the way to the dungeon. When he arrived there he ordered the soldier to leave.

Mikan was lying down on the floor when she heard someone. She sat and waited for the someone to come. In the dungeon was dark and when someone was standing in front of her cell she didn't know who it was.

"Mikan… Are you a witch?"  
She heard.

She knew whose voice it was.

Natsume.

"Is that what you are going to ask...?" Mikan said disappointed but she understood why he asked.

She sighed "No, witches and alices are different thing… witches have many abilities they can make potions and etc. nut we alices have only one ability… a gift."

Natsume who was a prodigy understood what she had just explained.

"Do you have one … gift?" Natsume asked.

"it's a complicated thing a little hard to explain. Basically my mother had a alice that steals other alices. So she stole everyone's alice. But she had a very good reason for it. Because Kuonji was killing all the alice people so she had to do it. When she died she gave all the alices to me."

"Does this mean that even I could have an Alice?" Natsume pointed out.

""Maybe, it could be possible but…. Natsume tell me my punishment. What have they decided?"

"What they didn't tell you… Maybe it has been just decided?" Natsume thought.  
But then he remembered what his father had told him. Mikan will be burned at stake tomorrow. It hurt his heart but he had to tell her.

"It has been decided that you will be burned at the stake at tomorrow morning. I wasn't there when the council decided. I'm sorry I can't do anything for you." Natsume apologized.

Mikan looked at other direction.

"It's okay, I knew that I will die. But is THE Natsume Hyuuga said he's sorry. I never knew that I would see this day."

"What if you knew then why did you do it?" Natsume yelled.

"I had to. Because you where fighting and i wanted to be there and also help."

Mikan started to cry and Natsume didn't know what to do.

"You're highness, Your father is calling you." The guard said to Natsume and interrupted their conversation.

"I have to go now. You have to know that I can't save you. I'm not that powerful." Natsume said.

What he just said is that he admitted that he powerless

"Don't expect me to save you" Natsume said as tears ran down his cheeks.

Mikan understood what he had just said and she wanted him to there so that she wouldn't be alone.

"Please be there. If you still love me, then please be there."  
Natsume left the dungeon to meet his father but when he was climbing stairs he wiped his tears and walked keeping his head high.

**Drop a review  
Love, mikan-no-kimi**


End file.
